Give Me My Wings
by sarahfan
Summary: Shaggy has finally had it with the gang making fun of him and his the road with his dogs. NOTE: This is my take on why Fred, Daph, and Vel disappeared during the second season of 'Scooby and Scrapy' This is a PRO-SCRAPPY fanfic, so if you hate that dog, I
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'Scooby Doo' characters, only the characters I made up. Be warned, this is a pro-Scrappy fanfic, so if you dispise the little puppy, I advise you not to read any more of this. This is my take on how 'Scooby and Scrappy' happened and why Fred and the girls disappeared but came back later with different personalities. It mainly take place from Shaggy's point of view.

OK, now on with the show!

GIVE ME MY WINGS

CRASH!! The whole house seemed to vibrate with the impact. Maggie "Shuggie" Rogers looked up quickly from the magazine she was reading and raced out of her room to see where all the noise came from. Her eyes widened as three of her favorite people came into the living rom. "SHAGGY! SCOOBY! SCRAPPY!" She cried happily as she bounded down the stairs. "Like, hey guys! So, how was your trip?"

"It was so great, Shuggie," Scrappy began happily. "We ended up looking for a huge ghostie, this one was made out of electric stuff and by Uncle Scooby was so brave!!"

"Like, really?" Shuggie said, almost laughing at the sight of this adorable puppy talking away a mile a minute. But her smile quickly faded when she saw her brother slumping down upon the couch, looking tired, sad, and forelorn. Just one look into his face told her exactly WHO got stuck with the job of being the decoy for the monstar again with hardly a thank you. She sighed, not again!! One of these days her poor brother would end up KILLED, not that it bothered MR. JONES any!! "Uh, Scrap?" she said, "Honey, like, you must be so hungry after that adventure, why don't you go into the kitchen and fix yourself a snack?" 

Scooby's ears perked up, as Shuggie knew they would, at the mention of the word. "Rood? Rood?" 

"Like, yeah, Scoob, there's a whole bunch of treats in the kitchen, help yourselves, you good pups earned it!" The dogs immidiately raced into the kitchen, with Shaggy not too far behind. "Like, Shag?" He stopped and turned around. His sister slowly came over to him and touched his hand. "Like, tell me the truth, man. Like, you really didn't WANT to go out on that mystery, did ya?"

"Like, do I EVER, Shug? Like, all I want is to spend time with my best friends, like that's all I want. Just some time to ourselves with NO MYSTERIES!"

"But nooooooooooo," Shuggie broke in. "Like, you really shouldn't let him push you around like this, Shag. I mean, like, you're both the same age, man. Why's he acting like he's thirty?!"

"Like, how should I know, Shug? Man, you would have thought after almost sixteen years he would have known me by now!"

"You would have thought after sixteen years YOU would know HIM by now. Like, Shag, I don't really wanna say it, but like, I gotta. I think, like, I think Freddie has really changed over the years, ya know what I mean? He's just not NICE. Like, he's not friendly or goofy like he used to be. Like,he's so bland now, dull as ditchwater. Like, does he even have any feelings anymore?" 

"Like I don't even know, man. Like, lately all he wants to do is ust solve any mystery that he can. Like, he's with the girls...."

"HE'S with the girls, man? Like, BOTH of the girls? Like, Shag, what's the matter with YOU?!"

"Like, he just decided how we're gonna split up."

"And, like, that's IT?! Like, no one protested, no one said anything?"

"Like, I tried to, man..."

"What about the girls? What is this, Surf City, 'Two girls for every guy'?"

"Freddie's the leader, man."

"Who elected him, Shag? Like, I mean, I know how you fel about him, but while HE'S off flirting with the ladies, you, Scooby, and Scrappy are being put in mortal danger! I mean, like, thank God you can run, but what if you end up not being so lucky one of these days?" Shuggie felt tears coming to her eyes. "Like, what would happen if..I lost my only brother?"

"Like, that didn't happen, Shug."

"But...like, what if it did? Like, would Velma care if you or Scooby or Scrappy got chopped to bits? What would Daphne say? Would Fred come to the funeral (God, I hope not for his sake) even of the girls weren't there..."

"Like, please, Shug, like I don't wanna talk about it. Like, all I wanna do is put my feet up and forget this day ever happened."

Shuggie looked into her brother's eyes. Sometimes she felt like they were so close she could read his mind. "Like, Shaggy, did anything ELSE happen today?"

"Ya mean apart from being mutilated?"

"Yeah, like, were they making fun of you again?" She knew his so called friends sometimes had a horrid habit of making fun of her brother's weak spot- mainly his lack of courage. Whenever they cracked up, she wanted to crack their heads open. 

"Like, well...Freddie kind of called me a dummy..because I didn't spot a clue right away and Velma kind of made it clear I really couldn't be counted on to find a clue."

Shuggie did a slow burn. "Then, like, why in Heaven's name do you stay WITH them?! It's obvious, man, they don't really care about you."

"Like, come on, Shuggie, like, ever since nursery school we've always stuck together, the four of us. Like, we were the four musketeers, plus Scoob of course, that's five."

"Like, maybe it's time the musketeers disbanded. Like, face it, Shag, like they're not nice people anymore. They've changed to much, they're too different. They never USED to make fun of you and I used to like it when you got together at the house, but not anymore. Face it, Shag, they're not the same. They're all charactatures, every one of them. Like, call me over protective, but I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore!"She slowly waked into the kitchen.

Shaggy staid behind. His sister's words of caring and love enveloped him. Lately it seemed those were the only words of encouragement he had. Shuggie was right, they HAD all changed, and NOT for the better. He wondered if they even cared about him anymore. He took a picture from his pocket, a picture of him and Freddie at eight years old. There they were, Freddie with his crew-cut hair, Shag with puppy Scooby standing back-to-back in front of the ballpark playfully. He remembered when that picture was taken, right before Fred went to the boy scouts and his father was teaching them to play baseball. This was back when Fred usedto be always on the lookout for aliens and read the National Exaggerator. Back when he used to be fun to hang around with and always listened to you. Back when he used to like just hanging out at their clubhouse and and make up stories or just play baseball in the playground with his friends, boys AND girls.

He USED to be that way.

Now he wasn't.

Shaggy sighed, remembering what had happened that day. "Some best friend," he mumbled. 


	2. Scrappy's Epiphany

Shuggie came into the kitchen a little while later to find Shaggy and the dogs sitting and enjoying a huge snack. She couldn't help but notice that while the dogs were busy chowing down, Shaggy was picking at his food with a thoughtful look on his face. Shuggie sat down next to him and tried to grin. She stuffed some French Fries in her mouth and offered one to Shag. "Like, fry for your thoughts, brother?"

Shag managed a smile and seized the fry from his sister's hand, popping it into his mouth. "Like, I was just thinking about..ya know..what you said.."

Scrappy looked up curiously. "What did Shuggie say, Shaggy?"

Shaggy hesitated, looking like he didn't want to tell Scrappy. Shuggie took his hand gentily. "Like, let me tell him, Shag." Shaggy nodded, a lump forming in his throat as the truth he knew he was gonna hear prepared to leave Shuggie's mouth. "Ya see, Scrappy, lately Fred, Daphne, and Velma haven't been too nice to Shaggy or your Uncle Scoopy..." 

"What do you mean, Shugie?"

"Like, I mean they would often tell Shaggy what to do and where to go without even asking him. He just sat back and ordered."

Scrappy's eyes got wide as this little known information took root in his young, innocent mind. "He did?"

"Like, haven't you noticed at all, Scrap?"

"Like, he's always been way too excited, Shug. He was such a jump-into-the-action type of guy.."

"Hey, I wanted to have adventures with my Uncle Scooby!"

Scooby blushed. "Raw, rucks!"

"But wouldn't it have been better if your Uncle actually WANTED to go on those adventures?"

"You mean, he didn't?"

"Not really, Scrap. Ya see, al those times you, Shag, and Scoob went places by yourselves, Fred ordered that. Shaggy would have liked to be with Velma.."

"Well, why didn't she join us, all she had to do was ask!"

"Because Freddie ordered the girls to be only with HIM..and no one else."

"That's not nice."

"No, Scrap, it's not. But then again, Velma wasn't alwasy that nice either. She and Freddie, and even Daphne sometimes called Shag and Scoob really mean names like, 'Chicken Little', and 'Dummy' and 'Spineless.'"

Scrappy's mouth was hanging open, "Chicken Little....Spineless..MY Uncle Scooby?! He is NOT!!" Scrappy's face hardened into anger. "NOBODY says that to my Uncle Scooby, NO ONE!! Wow, what a bunch meanies, I'll never talk to any of them ever again! And I won't hang out with them either!!"

"Exactly!" Shuggie said. She turned to her brother, who was back lost in a train of thought. "Like, bro? You alright?"

Shaggy looked down. "Yeah, Shug. I was just thinking about what you told me. You know..you're right. I mean, like, they aren't the same people I huge out with as a kid. Like, I don't know them anymore, I don't know any of them anymore. They're all just too different."

Shuggie covered her brother's hand with her own. "So, like, what are you gonna do about it, Shag?"

"Well, like, I..now that you mention it.I've just wanted to pack up and..you know...go see the world. I mean, like,we all just graduated from school last week, and I was hoping that me and the gang could pack up the ol Mystery Machine and just travel, go all over, see the entire world."

"Have adventures!!" Sacrappy said eagerly. "But.not the scary kind."

"Yeah, man, my point!! 

"Do it!"

"Huh?"

"Do it, man! Like, don't you have the Mystery Machine? Like, pack it up, clean it out,. Stock up on food and other nessesities, and haul it away! Travel around, do what YOU want, on YOUR terms! Have your OWN adventures!"

"Like, I can't just take the Mystery Machine! That's Freddie's ride! He just loaned it to me to clean it up."

"'To clean it up' what are you, his servent? You're NOT his valet and you're NOT his toady! As far as I'm concerned he doesn't deserve that 'ride'. He gave it to you right? Well, I say 'thank you for the wheels'. It was one of the few generous things he ever did! Like, let me ask Mom and Dad if you can travel, then I'll help you clean it up and ut so you can travel!"

"Can I go to, can I, oh please?"

Shaggy laughed. "Like, let me ask Mom and Dad first, Scrap. Then, like, I only got you for about a year before it's Deputy Dusty's turn to have you, so we gota keep track of the days."

Shugie leaned forward eagerly. "Shag..bro...you mean..you're gonna.."

Shaggy smiled. "Like, I made my decision, man. Like, no more ordering and no more being called hurtful names. From now on Norville Rogers is his own man, doing WHAT he wants, WHEN he wants! They're not gonna have me to kick around anymore, let's see how they try to solve a mystery without their bait!!"

Shuggie smiled. "Like, way to go, Shaggy!" 


	3. Preparation

The long awaited next chapter. Be warned, this chapter is sad, get your tissues ready!

The next day, Shaggy was cleaning out the Mystery Machine with the help of Scooby and Scrappy. Shuggie smiled from her place in the kitchen as she packed as much food into bags as the van could carry. She was SO GLAD their mother and father gave their permission for Shaggy to travel, as long as they promised to write every day. Their parents were looser than most, which made the Rogers kids the envy of almost every kid in their school. Was THAT what made them so popular, Shuggie wondered. She dragged the bags of food outside and laid them on the ground. She watched as Shaggy lugged sleeping bags, pictures, the large tracker they used to capture the dognapper, the fun house mirror that was used in the trip to Hawaii, the Chinese gong and Roman candle rockets used in the trip to Chinatown, fold-up tents, ladders, ropes, the jack, and lots of other things out of the van. Scooby had tied a feather duster to his tailand was dusting the cabinets, whole Scrappy washed the windows. "Like, where should we put all this stuff, Shug?" her brother asked.

"Like, just lay them on the lawn, Shag, I'll take care of it."

"Like, will do, can you and Scoob help me with the beds?"

"Ok," Shuggie walked with her brother inside the house and she and Scoob took out the spare beds they kept up on the attic for when company came and loaded them into the van. She then helped Shaggy lug all the bags of food into the van and put them into the spare refidgeratorr, into the drawers of the cupboards, and any other spare place. Shaggy them went back in the house and carried out one peice of luggage after another. Shuggie knew these were his clothes, shaving stuff, combs, toothbrush and some tubes of toothpaste, and lots of other things. Scooby immidiately followed with all of HIS stuff, and so was Scarppy. As soon as everything was loaded, they all stepped back to look at it.

"Like, I think we're done," Shaggy said,pleased with himself.

"Rt's reautiful," Scooby said, wagging his tail happily

"Can we go now? Can we have adventures? Huh., can we, can we?" Scrappy asked, jumping up and down eagerly, making Suggie laugh.

"Soon, soon, Scrap," Shugie said.

"Soon? Like, now man," Shaggy said.

"You mean you already told Fred and the girls you quit the gang?" Shuggie asked.

Shaggy looked dwn at his shoes. "Well..like..no," he admitted.

"You haven't talked to them since YESTERDAY?!" Shuggie asked.

Shag sighed. "Nah."

"Well, like, I think you should, cause, like,after all, how would it look if Freddie came for his van and found it wasn't there. Like, you don't have to pick up the phone, but I think you should at least write them a letter or something telling them why you're leaving, then I can deal with all this stuff. In the yard."

"Like, I should write three letters?"

"Nah, man, like just write Mon Capitan a letter, he'll just race it over to his two little female lackays as soon as he getsit. Like, you HAVE to do this, Shag, you won't be able to make a clean break unless you give themk an explaination."

Shaggy sighed, he knew his sister was right, he just wasn't having an easy time doing it.

Shaggy sat up in his room, staring out the window. He knew he HAD to write this letter before he left...but was gonna be so hard to do. After all, the four of them had been friends practically al their lives, They'd shared the good stuff and the bad stuff. They'd shared vacations and holidays, trips to the beach and amusement parks. They'd shared EIGHTEEN YEARS. He was having a hard time letting go of that, even if Fred, Daphne, and Velma had become people he no longer wanted to be friends with. He thought about the many fights and misunderstandings they had had recently. Usually they had been able to talk things out and work through their differences, but not lately. Lately all Fred wanted to do was be right, al he had wanted to do was be alone with the girls..BOTH girls...even Velma.

Velma. The same girl he had had a crush on for as long as he could remember. The same Velma who had lived next door to him the first eight years of their lives and who now had moved down the block, but who was still friends with him. The same Velma who he had known for the longest and who used to love spending time with him...but who now only wanted to be with Freddie..and not him. He wiped a tear from his eye as he thought of that hurtful fact. She same Velma who now called him 'dummy' or 'Captain Courageous' meanly.

Shaggy thought about this newest case, where, as usual, he.Scooby,and Scrappy were the unwilling bait for the trap while Fred, Velma,and Daph had gotten the credit for solving the case. What a disaster. But, even though the case was solved, it seeemed far from finished. After all, he hadn't talked to them since after the case. The case itself had come to an end, but what about the friendship? That was over as well, but it was unresolved.. What had happened? Why had Freddie and Velma said wat they said? Did they NOT think their remarks would hurt teribly? Were they mad at him? Had he hurt THEM in a way he wasn't aware of? How could that hapen when he hardly saw any of them anymore? What did THEY- especially Freddie-think of their friendship? That they had fought but eventually they'd be friends again?

People don't ALWAYS make up when they fight, Shaggy told himself. Sometimes they can't.or WON'T move beyond their differences. Sometimes- not often, but sometimes- a fight means The End. And this WAS The End.

He had tried to say good-bye to eighteen years of friendship with his three best friends since nursery school without talking to them. He sighed again and picked up his pen, knowing NOW what he HAD to say.


	4. The Letter

Dear Freddie,

First off, I'm glad you're reading this cause you're probably wondering why I didn't return any of your calls or try to talk to you. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd done that. But I'm glad you're reading this. I want you to know what I've been thinking.

First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you any of this in person. I know is might be easier, but, like, I just can't right now,man. I just don't feel like talking to either you or any of the girls. I got plenty of reasons for this too.

Freddie, the truth is I really don't think I know you or any of the girls anymore. We're supposed to be best friends, we swore it a long time ago, but then again I think you changed too much since then. We've all become too different. The recent things you said and did.....I don't know why you said and did them. Why did you force Scoob and me into those dark, scary tunnels when you knew we were scared? Why did you lure us into all those mysteries when you knew we didn't want to go? Why did you give orders like you were more our dictator or our father than our friend? God knows neither Scoob, Scrap, or I would do anything like that to you or anyofthe girls!

We've known each other since Nursery School, Freddie. You'd think that after all that time you would have known that Scoob and I were cowards and accepted it. As kids you seemed to, but then as we grew into High School I don't know what happened to you. Like, I was happy wen you became Captain of the Football Team and Co-Captain of the Baseball Team,and I'm happy you and Daph are dating, but lately it seems all you care about is being right and impressing her. Just because you've changed doesn't mean we all had too! I thought you would have known that by now, but it seems like you don't. It seems more to me like if a person is not wearing a skirt, you don't pay attention to him.

Freddie, I cared a lot for you, you were like a brother to me. Daph and Vel I thought of like sisters. Believe me, man, it pains me deep down to have to write these words to you, but, like, they have to be written.

Freddie, Scoob and I are cowards. That is the truth, we are scared of many things. That's a fault of ours and we thought, being our friends, you could accept it, but like, we see now that you can't. Whenever we went to a scary place you always asked the girls of they wanted to go, but you never asked me! Like, I thought I was a person too, Freddie, I thought I counted, I thought I mattered! It seems like all you care is the girls and once they start talking, Scoob and I just disappear. I may not be a girl, and Scoob may not even be human, but we have feelings and opinions, just like the girls, which we thought counted. But apparently, if you're not a girl, I guess in your eyes we no longer count, and that's what hurts the most. Like, I thought Scoobn and I were part of the team, Freddie, but I guess all you see us as is just living bait for the traps and the ones to dump all over. We are NOT just bait, Freddie, we are PEOPLE, just like the girls, Freddie. I wish you could see that yourself. All it seems to me you want to do is impress the girls while Scoob and me, and now Scrap have to venture out on our own which we think isn't fair! Like, we're SCARED, Freddie, and one more of the girls MIGHT have helped us out, itmight have helped us conquer our fears.

Velma, like, why don't you want to be with us anymore? Having you on the same team helped us out greatly. Like, you brought out hiden courage Scoob and I didn't know we had, only to dump us for Freddie! Like, that hurts more than anything, Velma. Was it something we did or said? Or were you just tired of hanging with us cowards and are hoping Freddie notices you? If that's true, I'm sorry, Scoob and I aren't FREDDIE, we're US! NICE TO MEET YA!! I'm sorry you can no longer accept Scooby and I as we are, but we WON'T CHANGE!! Like, if you're so in love with Freddie, duke it out with Daph!

Daph, likie I thought you were so nice and so fun to be around. Why does Fredie have you under his thumb? Like, remember when we were talking so long ago and I said I believed in you even when the others were calling you danger-prone? Like,I would have thought YOU, of all people, would be on our side, Daph. Yet, there you are constantly laughing at Scoob and me along with Freddie and Velma, making fun of me along with them? . Like, why Daph? Why do you agree with them always and insult us as well? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?

Don't you remember the fun times we all had? When we were kids and fished together in the river? When we all hung out in our clubhouse and worked together on mysteries? Back then I thought our friendship ment something to the three of you, I guess I was wrong. I see now our friendship really means nothing to any of you and all you think of us is soccer balls to be kicked around and used.

Like, I want my old friends back. The friends who always listened to meand Scoob and believed in us. The friends who played frizbee in the playground and hung out in the treehouse, but those friends seemed to have completely disappeared. You Fredie, you Daph, and you Vel, have grown up way too fast for Scoob and me and we no longer have anything in common. I can't hang out with people who I no longer have anything in common with, that's why we're leaving. Scoob, Scrap,and I have pack ed up the van and we're out of here, man. We are going our own way, man, and doing what WE want to do, traveling al over the world and letting the adventure come to US!! If all we're good at is being the bait and standing around and being insulted, than I'm sorry, but we can't be a part of it anymore. That's why we'releaving for good. Don't tryto find us, man, cause you won't ave any idea where we are. We're sorry, man, but like we can't take your abuse and insults,and like, we can't take the fact that you no longer care. Like, Freddie, this is the LAST time you, Daphne, and Velma make fun of us.

Like I said before, Freddie, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I'm even sorrier it's come down to this. I wish we all could have gone on being friends, and I'll miss you, especially you, Freddie. Not the new you, the old you. The Freddie who LIKED to spend time with Scoob, Scrap, and me and who cared about your feelings even though we aren't girls. I don't know what happened to that Freddie Jones, but he's not around anymore.

Good-bye Freddie, Good bye, Daphne, Good bye, Velma.

Your ex-best friend,

Shaggy


	5. So Long, Farewell!

Shaggy read and reread the letter, satisfied that he had said all he had to say. He folded up and was about to seal it when he remembered something. He looked through the top of his dresser. Hidden under a pin he won in gymnastics class was a small friendship bracelet that Freddie had braided for him and the girls when he was in the boy scouts. He dropped the bracelet into the envelope and sealed the flap. He even put Freddie's name on it.If he hadn't done that, he might have lost his nerve and not have carried it down the stairs at all. He walked down the stairs slowly. He thought he might cry, but found he didn't need to. He didn't feel wonderful, but he didn't feel bad either. Deep down he knew he had done the right things.

Shuggie met his eyes as he came out the door. "Hey, bro."

"Like, hey, Shug."

"You al ready, bro?"

"Like, I think so, Shug." he handed over the leter "Like, give this to Freddie when he comes for the stuff, Shug. Like you said, he'll read it and send it to the girls."

"Will do, bro. Like, how are you feeling?"

"Like all right, Shug."

"Well, like, I got a surprise for you, like, look who's here!" Shagy turned to see several more of his friends come down the lawn.

"Like, ney you guys, what brings you all here?"

"We just wanted to say, 'Have a great trip!' Chuck said happily.

"Yeah, have a safe trip!" Eric cried out

"Well,like, it's cool you all came here to see us off!"

"Yeah, and we have going away presents!" Sharon said, prodicing a bag of food.. Everyone there have Shagy some form of food. He had to laugh.

"Like, thanks man!"

"Don't forget to write to Shugie, we made her promise to tel us everything!!" Eric said.

"Can we go now, Shaggy? Is it toime?" Scrappy asked eagerly.

Shagy had to laugh. "Like, let's say goodbye to Mom first!" and, as if he were magic, his Mom did come out with a HUGE bag of food.

"Like, have a good adventure, Honey, and like, be careful, ya dig?" she asked asshe kissed him goodbye.

"Like I will, Mom."

"Don't forget to write to us all!!"

"LikeI won't." he turned to Shuggie and gave her a big hug. He then turned to the dogs. "Like, ready to go, guys?"

"Rah, rets ro!" Scooby said, running into the van.

"Let's go, let's go!" Scrappy said as he climbed in as well.

"Srap, Scoob? Ok, like, let's hit the roadand blow this jiont!" he started up the van and took off. Everyone waved hapily calling out, 'Have a good trip, Shag! Se you soon!'

Shaggy drove the van carefully and watched his hometown fall futher and further behind him. As he watched and rove he thought again about Fred, Vel., and Daph. He thought about the friendship and his letter. His friendship didn't just change, he thoght sadly. It was now officially over.

He was fairly certain he would never see Coolsville, Ohio, again.

Sad, huh? Well, be sure to wipe your tears by the time the next chapter comes!


End file.
